Part To Play
by Sela McGrane
Summary: Minerva was not quite sure how it had happened. It was the day before students were set to arrive, she'd gone down to the Library to make sure everything was in order, and caught Irma reading a rather...erotic novel. One-Shot MM/IP  SS/HG


**Hello! This is kind of a random one-shot. It features two pairings, but it's more about family than romance. Hope you like - R&R!**

* * *

><p><span>May, 1998<span>

The battle was over. Voldemort was gone. Of all the losses, Severus Snape hurt Minerva the most. Though in the last year, she'd acted the part of conflicted and confused around the Order, claiming to be unsure of his loyalties due to the fact that Severus had murdered Albus Dumbledore, she'd never truly doubted him.

Here in the privacy of her quarters, Minerva sat with Irma Pince wrapped in her arms, both women mourning the loss of the former Potions Master. Minerva could feel the tears streaking down her own cheeks, but she made no sound. Irma on the other hand was sobbing without reserve. But why were these co-workers crying in each other's arms? Well, that was quite a long story.

* * *

><p><span>September, 1971<span>

Minerva stood at the gates of Hogwarts, waiting for a second year boy, Severus Snape, to get there. He was not in trouble, so to speak, but there was something he needed to be told, and it had fallen to her to tell him. She was not his Head of House, nor was she the Headmistress, but Albus has asked her to do it because she and the boy's mother had been friends at Hogwarts, many years ago.

"Mr. Snape, a word," she called out, seeing the dark haired boy walking in at the end of the line. He looked angry - quite likely James Potter had been giving him a hard time for something.

"What?" the boy snapped.

Minerva sighed. She would not reprimand his lack of manners now. His day was not going to get any worse on account of her pride and regard for rules. "It's about your mother."

Instantly, Severus' face changed from angry to concerned. "Is she - is she alright?"

Minerva put her hand o the boy's shoulder. "She was attacked shortly after dropping you off at King's Cross. I can't go into detail as to who attacked her, but she is now at St. Mungo's, in critical care."

"Riddle," the boy said, shaking in anger. "She told me he'd come for her eventually."

Minerva sighed. Of all people, he was more aware of this rising Dark Wizard's existence than anyone else. His mother had been the man's girlfriend for a time, rejecting him when she realized his evil plans for the future. Granted, she'd ended up marrying the muggle man, Tobias Snape, and he was little better. It was no secret that Elieen Prince-Snape was beaten by her husband. The poor woman just couldn't stay away from abusive men.

"Will she recover?" Severus asked.

Minerva nodded briskly. "I'm told that she will, but you're muggle father has been told that she is dead. The Headmaster has arranged for her to go into hiding, once she is well again. For the sake of keeping up that appearance, you will have to act as if you're mother is dead."

Severus nodded, looked somewhat happy about this latest development. "Where will she go? Will I be allowed to visit her?"

Minerva smiled a little. This next bit had actually been her idea. "Under the assumed name of Irma Pince, she will take up the post of Cheif Librarian as soon as she is well. Our current Librarian is ready to retire. Do you think that your mother will find this arrangement satisfactory?"

"Irma Pince...I'm a Prince?" Severus asked. "An anagram?"

Minerva nodded. That had been her idea too. Oh, how she loved word play. "Yes."

"I think she'll like it alright. I'll just have to be really careful about how often I see her - if I'm caught talking to her alot people will suspect."

Minerva smiled. "Good. You know your part to play then?"

"Yes, ma'am," Severus said. "My mother is dead, so I should go in and act rather miserable."

Minerva nodded. "Yes. Tomorrow you will be excused from classes, and I will escort you to St. Mungo's. You will tell your friends you are going to her funeral."

Severus nodded once more, and started to walk towards the Great Hall, shoulder's slumped, looking like his world had just come crashing down. The boy was a damn good actor, Minerva mused.

* * *

><p><span>September, 1975<span>

Minerva was not quite sure how it had happened. It was the day before students were set to arrive, she'd gone down to the Library to make sure everything was in order, and caught Irma reading a rather...erotic novel.

"Min, I didn't hear you come in..." Irma said.

"What are you reading?" Minerva inquired, glancing at the book cover which featured two women wrapped in each other's arms.

"Er..." Irma blushed. "I've decided that I fancy women...and well, honestly, I've had such bad luck with men, I'm ready to try something different. I'm tired of being alone."

Minerva chuckled. "Okay then. I will warn you though, there aren't many other women at Hogwarts who fancy other women."

"I didn't know there were any at all," Irma commented.

Minerva crossed her arms. "In all the time you've known me, have you ever seen me with a man?"

Irma dropped the book and stared. "You're a lesbian?"

"Don't gawk, Irma."

"It's just, well..." Irma's blush deepened. "I seem to have developed a bit of a crush on you - that's why I started to question if I might fancy women - but I had no idea that you might be..."

"Interested?" Minerva grinned. This was way too good to be true. "Ever wondered why I refused to approve of you being with Tom, all those years ago?"

"I just thought you saw him for what he really was!" Irma exclaimed. "You didn't...?"

"Fancy you? Yes I did, you idiot. I was nearly driven mad with jealousy."

Irma looked thoughtful. "And what about now, Min? Do you suppose...?"

Minerva didn't wait a second longer. She took the last two steps to where Irma was sitting and leaned in to kiss her. "If you're willing to try, so am I."

Irma licked her lips. "We'll have to keep it a secret. The point of me being in hiding is so I'm not noticed."

Minerva nodded. "Of course."

"Severus will probably be rather upset," Irma frowned.

"Then don't tell him either," Minerva shrugged.

* * *

><p><span>December, 1975<span>

Despite being quite middle aged, Minerva found herself hiding behind a bookshelf, snogging the hell out of Irma in the middle of the afternoon. Since their relationship had begun three months ago, the giddiness of it all had grown, rather than ebbed. They were acting like two teenagers, and so it was no surprise when they were caught.

"Oh, bloody hell," a male voice choked. "Gross."

The two women broke apart, and faced who'd caught them. "Severus," Irma gulped.

Minerva bit her lip. Of all people, the now sixth year Severus Snape had to be the one to catch them. "Err..." she didn't quite know what to say.

Severus crossed his arms and scowled. "Get - a - room," he hissed. "I don't bloody care if you two want to shag each other senseless, but I don't want to see it, and I don't want to hear about it. If one of the other Slytherins had found you just now, it would have been reported to the Dark Lord. You know how much he hates Muggle-borns and Blood-traitors - how to you think he feels about queers? If you two are found to be...lovers...it wont matter if he knows who you really are, you'll be killed just because of that."

Minerva sighed and nodded. "You're right, of course Severus." He was rather wise for his age.

Irma looked at her son shyly. "But you don't mind...so long as we keep it a secret?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "You don't seem to be able to find any nice men, so why the bloody hell not? If you're happy, I'm happy, mother."

"Thank you," Irma said, putting her hand on the boy's shoulder.

Severus looked rather ill when Minerva came and wrapped her arms around Irma's waste. "Seriously, I don't want to catch you again. I'm already scarred for life."

* * *

><p><span>May, 1998<span>

Things had gone on after that rather smoothly. Minerva and Irma had remained lovers - for nearly twenty-three years now - and they kept it a secret. More than once over the years, Severus had indeed caught them again, but mostly because the family tie between them allowed him the liberty of walking into their quarters unannounced. In that case, it was his own bloody fault.

When Severus had been branded with the Dark Mark, Irma had nearly gone into hysterics. She knew he meant to be a spy for Albus, of course, but she feared that it would one day get him killed. And she'd been right to fear...

Suddenly, the door to their quarters swung open and a tall, dark figure stumbled in. "Get a hold of yourself mother, I'm not actually dead."

Minerva wanted to wring Severus' neck. "How could you do that to us? Faking your own death without a warning!"

"Minerva, if you would be so kind as to not assault me, I am injured," the man stated, pointing to the wound on his neck. "The poison has been taken care of but I'd rather not bleed to death. It was not an easy task to counter the former."

Irma, who was now quite beyond hysterics, was clinging to Severus' robes. "I was so upset! There's so much more I wanted for you - I'm so glad you're alright - Oh Severus, I love you so much, baby boy."

"Woman!" Severus groaned, trying to detach his mother. "Riddle found out who you really are a few months ago. Appearently that's what blew my cover. I am far from your baby any longer, and I thought it best to pretend to be dead long enough for Harry - Bloody - Potter to kill the bastard. He seemed to think that he had to kill me, thus getting his revenge on you, before he would even face the boy. It was all in timing. I'm sorry I worried you, but there wasn't time to explain."

Irma sniffed. "So Min and I can come out now?"

Severus stiffened. "Yes. But I still don't want to catch you snogging behind bookshelves."

"And you can stop living under an alias...Elieen," Minerva whispered, handing Severus a bandage and a blood clotting salve."

The Librarian smiled. "I suppose I can. Whatever will Severus do when the entire world finds out he still lives with his mother?"

Severus groaned. "I need to go find someone. She's probably having a fit that I'm not back yet."

Irma...or rather Elieen raised her eyebrows. "A woman? Have you been hiding something from me, son?"

Severus sighed, a small smile forming on his face. "Yes, a woman. And child in another six months."

Minerva crossed her arms. "Severus, who have you been seeing without my knowledge?"

There was a knock on the door, and Minerva moved to answer. "That's probably her. Uh...she doesn't know about you, mother."

The door swung open to reveal Hermione Granger. "Miss Granger, you were not who I was expecting..."

Hermione did not wait for Minerva to put the pieces together. "Severus!" she said, rushing towards him. "I know you said you'd be alright, but I was worried. Harry said you'd told him you would be in Minerva's quarters, so I just came..."

"You've been sleeping with a STUDENT?" Minerva shouted, suddenly realizing that Severus' mystery woman and Hermione Granger were one in the same.

Severus kissed Hermione gently on the lips. "Indeed."

Hermione blushed. "We're getting married, Professor."

"Oh, is THAT so?" Irma (Elieen) snapped.

Severus sighed. "Hermione, I believe you've met my mother."

Hermione's jaw dropped. "I...I had no idea. Severus why didn't you tell me before. It's...a pleasure," she said, looking at her soon to be mother-in-law.

Minerva frowned. "Severus, I'm quite upset with you. I wish you'd told us."

Severus crossed his arms and smirked. "At least I was kind enough to not snog in public places...unlike you."

Hermione giggled. "You caught the Headmistress snogging someone?"

Severus' face scrunched up, and Minerva knew he was remember that day in the Library, many years ago. "Closer to shagging," he groaned. "I caught her snogging the living crap out of my mother."

Minerva sighed. "I guess, after all these years of you not giving us a hard time, it's only fair to return the favor?"

Severus nodded. "I think that's your part to play."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, no, maybe? Please Review! <strong>


End file.
